Chocolate Wars
by d'Anima
Summary: A Christmas oneshot featuring Inuyasha, Kagome and chocolate. So fluffy you might just float. IK


**Author's Note:** Just a bit of InuxKag fluff for the Christmas season.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I don't own Inuyasha or anything to do with it. However I do own my socks. So there.

---

"What's that Kagome?" Inuyasha leaned over Kagome's shoulder, inspecting the sunflower-print cover of a photo album lying on the desk in her bedroom. She smiled up at him. "It's a photo album. Here." She flicked to a page containing photos of Shippou and Kirara.

The hanyou blinked. "Those are 'photos' aren't they? The things you get when you have that rectangle thing and you click it and it makes a flash and it blinds my eyes and –"

Kagome fought back a giggle. "Yup, they're a way of capturing moments so you can hold onto them forever."

"Then how do you get them back?" Inuyasha looked at her quizzically. "What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"If you capture them, how do we get them back? You know, rescue them."

She stared at him for a moment, and then burst into a fit of laughter. "Inuyasha, you're such an idiot."

Inuyasha grumbled. "Well thanks. You're not much better either." He straightened up, crossing his arms. "I think I've had enough of photos for one day."

"Don't get grumpy." Kagome chided gently. "Look, there's one of us." She pointed to a photo of the pair outside a petting zoo. "I remember that. We got kicked out because you went into panic mode."

Inuyasha frowned. "That llama was about to charge." He leaned over her shoulder again. A wave of silver-white hair fell forward, the tips of it lightly brushing Kagome's cheek. She immediately felt an electric tingle in the place where his hair touched her skin.

'_He's so close…'_ She thought, acutely aware of how she could see his face out of the corner of her eye, and how she could hear his soft breathing.

Sensing he was being watched and how uncomfortable Kagome was, Inuyasha's eyes flicked to her. "What's wrong?"

She smiled at him. "Nothing." She said quickly, standing up. "I want to show you something." Grabbing his hand, Kagome led the hanyou into the kitchen. "This is chocolate." She said, pulling two boxes down from a shelf.

Inuyasha blinked. "What's chocolate?" He asked, picking up one of the boxes. Kagome took it from him and opened it. "It's confectionary. Made with cocoa and milk and stuff. It's really nice. This type is Belgian chocolate. People have this chocolate on special occasions."

Inuyasha inspected a chocolate shell. "And what special occasion is this?"

Kagome sighed. "It's Christmas tomorrow. Originally for the celebration of baby Jesus' birth, but now it's mainly for spending time with your loved ones and showing how much you appreciate them. And for getting presents."

"Presents?" Inuyasha stuck the chocolate in his mouth. "Bud I didn't det du anyding."

"Finish your mouthful. It's rude."

"Dine." Inuyasha swallowed. "I said I didn't get you anything." He paused. "Hey, these chocolates are pretty good." He ate another one. Kagome smiled. "You didn't have to. I just wanted you to spend Christmas with us. Is that okay?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Sure. If I get more of these choccy-lates."

"Of course. You can have the whole box if you want. We have more." Kagome smiled, and pushed him in the direction of the living room. "And this is our Christmas tree. You put presents under it."

Still munching on the chocolates, Inuyasha knelt down and stuck his head under the tree, sniffing the presents. "I think someone gave you perfume."

"Inuyasha! You're not supposed to _know _what your present is! It's a surprise! That's why it's wrapped up." Kagome glared at him.

They were interrupted by Souta stomping down the hallway. "Hey sis, hey Inuyasha." Kagome's little brother dusted the snow off his shoulders. "It's freezing out there." He turned to Inuyasha. "Are you staying for Christmas Day?"

The hanyou didn't answer. He had a strange look on his face. "Kagome," Inuyasha said in a strangled voice. "I feel kinda sick."

Kagome knelt down beside him. "What's wrong Inuyasha? You were fine a minute ago."

"I know, but –" His eyes glazed over and he slumped against Kagome's shoulder. She gave a squeak of surprise, nearly dropping him.

"Souta! Help! What's wrong with him?"

"Uh, um, I dunno sis, has he had anything bad to eat?"

Kagome looked at her brother anxiously. "I don't think so. All he's had is –" She gasped. "Chocolate! Dogs aren't supposed to eat chocolate! And he ate a whole box!"

Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open. "You stupid git. I'm not a dog." He murmured, before sighing and closing his eyes again.

"What do I do, what do I do?" Kagome said frantically. "What if he dies? Souta, help me! What can I do to help him?"

Souta shrugged. "Beats me. I'd just keep him comfy until Mama gets home. She'd know what to do."

"Right." Kagome agreed. She lay Inuyasha down. "Can you get some pillows and a blanket Souta?"

Her little brother nodded. "I'm on it." He trotted off to the linen cupboard. Kagome sighed. "Oh Inuyasha, I'm so sorry." She murmured. "I didn't mean to make you sick. Especially not on Christmas Eve."

Inuyasha stirred. "It's okay." He said, his voice barely audible. A look of pain darted across his face. Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but stopped. Souta had come back with the blanket and pillows. "Here ya go sis."

"Thanks Souta." Kagome draped the blanket over Inuyasha and then moved to place the pillows under his head. He gently pushed her away. "Do you mind if I use you instead?"

"Oh. Um, sure." Kagome said, her cheeks going a bit pink. Inuyasha eased his head onto her lap and then sighed, as if it had taken him a great deal of effort. Kagome absently rubbed his ears. "Don't worry Inuyasha; you'll be better before you know it. And tomorrow you can have turkey for dinner. It's tradition."

He nodded slightly, growling contentedly. "I don't mind though." He said softly. "I could stay like this for a while."

Kagome looked taken aback. _'He's so much nicer when he's sick.' _She looked at the hanyou on her lap. He screwed his eyes shut in pain, and Kagome's heart wrenched. "I'm sorry." She whispered again. "I'll help you get better, I promise." She leant over him, brushing a stray strand of hair back from his face.

Souta backed out of the room. "I think I'll leave you two alone for a sec."

Kagome continued to hold Inuyasha, talking to him quietly about Christmas. "I think you'll like candy canes." She told him. "They're mint-flavored and red and white, just like you. I'll get you a big bunch of them, okay?"

Inuyasha nodded, his face flushed from the fever. He wrapped his arms loosely around Kagome's waist. "I think you owe me more than just one bunch of them after what you're putting me through." He said into her school shirt. "You'd better make it three bunches."

Kagome sighed. _'At least he's still got some of his usual arrogance.' _She thought dryly. _'But I wouldn't have him any other way.'_ She hugged him, one hand still affectionately rubbing his ear.

He answered her hug with a squeeze of his arms around her waist. "I like being with you this way." He murmured. "It's nice."

Kagome's cheeks went a light shade of pink. _'I guess this is one of those rare moments we have alone together. We don't have enough of them anymore.' _She gazed out the window at the lightly falling snow.

The living room door opened slightly, and Kagome's mother poked her head around. "Kagome sweetie? Souta told me what happened. Do you mind if I come in?"

Kagome shook her head, pulling away from Inuyasha slightly. "I forgot about the whole 'no chocolate for dogs' thing."

"Not a dog." Inuyasha muttered. Kagome smiled. "That's enough out of you. You're supposed to be resting."

Kagome's mother knelt down beside the pair. "Give him some of this medicine, Kagome. It'll help settle his stomach down." She handed Kagome a bottle of red liquid.

Kagome nodded. "Here Inuyasha." She measured out a capful of the medicine. "It's strawberry flavored. You'll like it."

Inuyasha sniffed it. Looking at Kagome warily, he gulped it down. A second later, he spat it right back out. "Are you _crazy!_" He yelled. "You try tasting this stuff! It's disgusting!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Come on Inuyasha, it can't be that bad. Here, I'll show you." She tipped a little bit down her throat. Her eyes screwed up. "See?" She said, a fake smile on her face. "Delicious."

Inuyasha growled at her. "I ain't taking any more of that stuff, and you can't make me." With that, he settled back down and leaned against Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome smiled apologetically at her mother. "Sorry about this, I guess the chocolate's just making him cranky. We'll be okay."

Her mother nodded and got up. "I'll leave you alone then. Keep him comfortable Kagome." She walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Kagome could hear her mother's voice. "Souta! Stop eavesdropping on them!"

Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha from behind, resting her cheek against his neck. He leaned into the embrace, nudging her cheek with his as a sign of affection.

Kagome smiled, closing her eyes. "I'll look after you. I promise."

"Yeah, I know." Inuyasha paused. "Kagome?"

"Yeah?" She answered sleepily.

"Thanks…" Inuyasha turned his head slightly and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "…for everything."

---

There we go! My little Christmas one-shot. A slightly long one-shot though…oh well. Review please!

Miko


End file.
